Un regalo muy especial
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y su equipo le ha organizado una reunion en ichiraku ramen, pero sakura le tiene un regalo que puede cambiarle la vida un poco de occ :


**_Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto... La historia que se cuenta la cree yo.._  
**

**_bueno.. hoy es el cumple de sasuke y quería desearle feliz cumpleaños, disculpen si lo subi muy tarde.. pero apenas lo pude acabar.._**

**_Nota: si ven esta historia en algún otro sitio favor de avisarme.. solo esta publicado en facebook y aca.._**

**_bueno _****_disfrútenlo_**

**Un regalo muy especial**

Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años estaba observando por la ventana de su cuarto a las personas que pasaban por la calle, observaba con melancolía aquellos niños que salían de misión juntos con sus profesores, apenas había regresado después de estar 3 años lejos y cumplir su venganza, además hace unos cuantos meses había salido de prisión gracias al apoyo de la hokage, de su antiguo sensei, de su mejor amigo y de la chica que lo amaba, el pudo volver a la aldea como anbu.

El chico observaba y agarro su te, estaba a punto de beber cuando

¡SASUKE-TEME!—grito Naruto

El chico al oír eso escupió el te

Maldito Dobe—dijo limpiándose

No era para que te pusieras así—dijo entrando a su departamento

¿Para qué vienes?—dijo en su tono cortante de siempre

Pero que genio, solo vine a decirte que ya casi es tu cumpleaños y quería invitarte a comer ramen—dijo observándolo

Al oír esto el chico sonrió de medio lado, hace tiempo que no celebraba su cumpleaños-hmp

Ok, tomo eso como un sí—dijo sonriendo y poniéndose las manos atrás—bueno teme me voy, tengo algo que hacer, por cierto tenemos que reunirnos con Kakashi-sensei a las 12—cerró la puerta y volvió a dejar a su amigo observando la ventana

El chico sonrió al ver al rubio caminar por la calle que pasaba por su casa hasta que se perdió entre la gente, el chico se dirigió a su tocador y observo una foto donde estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y el, sonrió y la volvió a dejar en su tocador, agarro las llaves de su casa, se puso su banda y salió de su casa, caminaba por los caminos de konoha, muchas chicas lo elogiaban y le mandaban piropos, pero el las ignoraba, otros murmuraban que era un traidor y porque estaba en la aldea, en eso observo a una chica de cabello rosa que pasaba por ahí.

Sakura—grito y la siguió

La chica volteo a verlo—Sasuke-kun—sonrió

Vamos al entrenamiento—dijo caminando a su lado

Si—dijo un poco sonrojada

Ambos no hablaban hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

Eto—dijo Sakura

¿Hmp?—dijo extrañado, nunca había dicho eto en mucho tiempo

Bueno, Sasuke-kun mañana es tu cumpleaños—dijo nerviosa

Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, lo que me quieras regalar está bien—dijo neutral como siempre

No es eso es que—dijo nerviosa

No te preocupes vamos a comer ramen con Naruto—dijo observándola—después te llevo a tu casa

Bueno—le sonrió

Buenos días mis pequeños—dijo Kakashi bajando en caída libre

Buenos días Kakashi-sensei—dijo la chica

Hmp—dijo el chico observándolo

Bueno creo que Naruto llegara tarde—dijo observando a los dos y viendo que faltaba el rubio

Nada de eso—el chico rubio corrió y llego a las 12 en punto

Haha—dijo Kakashi—como me lo esperaba del hijo del rayo amarillo de konoha

Bueno empecemos el entrenamiento—dijo Naruto

Todos estaban entrenando, hasta que Sakura se desmayo y todos fueron a su ayuda

¿Sakura-chan estas bien?—dijo Naruto tratando de hacer reaccionar a la chica

No responde—dijo el sensei

La llevare al hospital de konoha—dijo Sasuke cargándola

Ok—dijo en sensei

Pero Kakashi-sensei yo quiero llevarla—dijo Naruto enojado

No Naruto, tu concéntrate en entrenar, Sakura estará bien—dijo leyendo su libro

Sasuke-kun—dijo abriendo los ojos la chica

¿Sakura estas bien?—dijo observándola

Si, gomen, creo que gaste mucho chakra—dijo sonrojada

Bueno –la bajo— ¿quieres caminar por el bosque?

Bueno, ¿pero no quieres seguir entrenando?—dijo observándolo

No te puedo dejar sola después de que te desmayaste—dijo caminando

Bueno—lo siguió sonriendo

El día paso rápido, ya era el otro día

TEME—dijo Naruto

Naruto—dijo enojado Sasuke— ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

Teme tengo llaves—dijo sacándolas

Maldito—dijo levantándose

Bueno, vamos a comer ramen, que ya son las 3 de la tarde, flojo—dijo yendo a la salida

Ok—se levanto con pereza

**En ichiraku ramen**

Buenas tardes—dijeron Kakashi y Sakura

Listo a comer—dijo Naruto sonriendo

**Después de 250 plato de ramen después **

Muchas felicidades Sasuke—dijo Kakashi entregándole un pergamino

Muchas gracias—agradeció a su sensei, al que quería como un padre, pero el deseo del odio y la venganza hizo que se olvidara de ese sentimiento.

Teme, mira esto te va a gustar—dijo Naruto dándole una Kunai y un libro

¿Este libro?—dijo extrañado

Que , seguiré el mismo camino de ero-sennin, solo que sin lo pervertido—dijo sonrojado

La historia de Suske el gran ninja que salvo el mundo—dijo Kakashi— ¿es la primera copia verdad?

Si, bueno quería que Sasuke, mi mejor amigo lo tuviera—sonrió

Gracias dobe—dijo guardando su regalo

Y a tu sensei no le regalas nada—dijo fingiendo llorar

No sensei, luego le doy un libro—sonrió

Está bien—dijo feliz porque estaba viviendo un momento de los que por una venganza se perdieron

Sakura-chan ¿no le darás un regalo al teme?—dijo intrigado

Bueno es que—dijo nerviosa

Oye Naruto—dijo el sensei

Vamos a buscar a ton-ton—dijo jalando al chico

Pero, ¿otra vez se perdió?—dijo confundido

Si y Tsunade está enojada—dijo riéndose de su alumno

Malvado ton-ton, ORITA REGRESAMOS TEME, SAKURA-CHAN—dijo levantando la mano

¿Qué pasa Sakura?—dijo preocupado

Sasuke-kun, bueno yo te quería decir que—le dio una nota—toma, no se si te guste

Deja ver—dijo revisando la nota y poniéndose rojo cuando la acabo de leer—Sakura, ¿esto es verdad?—dijo nervioso

Si—dijo mirando hacia abajo

Sakura—le levanto la cara—este es el mejor regalo que me han dado

Encerio—empezo a llorar

No llores—dijo limpiándole las lagrimas—Sakura muchas gracias

De nada—lo abrazo

Te amo—la beso

¿TEME QUE HACES CON SAKURA-CHAN?—dijo Naruto en shock

Ya era tiempo que notaras que ellos tenían algo más que amistad Naruto—dijo poniendo su mano izquierda en su cabeza

OSEA QUE SON NOVIOS—dijo soltando lagrimas

Ambos chicos se pusieron rojos y soltando la nota, siendo levantada y leída por Kakashi

Con razón el desmayo Sakura—dijo su sensei sorprendido—me hubieras dicho y no entrenabas

Sensei—dijo enojada

¿Cuál fue la razón?—dijo Naruto infantil

Está embarazada—dijo Kakashi naturalmente

QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA—dijo en shock y haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera rojo y Sakura golpeara a su sensei

Dobe—dijo enojado

Pues teme—dijo tomando aire—te doy mi bendición—jalando a Sakura y jalando a Sasuke—y yo seré el padrino de mi sobrino, hijo del teme y Sakura-chan

La chica se rio y el chico se soltó del agarre y observo a la chica sonriendo de medio lado.

Sakura te llevo a tu casa—dijo el chico

Si—dijo soltándose del chico rubio

Adiós futuros padres—dijo su amigo rubio y su maestro haciendo que se apenaran

Sakura—dijo el

¿Sucede algo?—dijo viéndolo

Sabes que no soy de esos que demuestran sus sentimientos mucho—dijo neutro

Si lo sé—dijo mirándolo

Pero de la manera más amable y con la noche de testigo.. Sakura cásate conmigo—dijo sonrojado

Ella no aguanto las lagrimas—claro que acepto

La beso—te amo Sakura.

Y yo igual—lo abrazo.

**Definitivamente.. Para él fue el mejor cumpleaños, gracias a ese regalo que le dio Sakura…**


End file.
